


The bear and the maiden fair

by HeavenOnFire



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Crack, F/M, M/M, PWP, Princess Rhaegar, genderbend!Rhaegar, slight dub-con, with a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 19:19:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14361930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavenOnFire/pseuds/HeavenOnFire
Summary: She is the maiden pure and fair, and he is the bear who licked honey from her hair.





	The bear and the maiden fair

**Author's Note:**

> Everything is more or less the same, only that Rhaegar was born a girl.  
> I'd suggest listening to the song and read the lyrics before reading. :-)   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t6VMSYIXCCY

**The bear and the maiden fair**

 

By now, Ser Arthur Dayne knew exactly where to look when Princess Rhaegar disappeared again. Since she was a little girl, she had not changed her hiding spot. Back then when Queen Rhaella made her exchange her books for a sewing needle, the Princess had acquired the habit of sneaking off to read in the woods. Sometimes, she would take her harp with her.

Arthur tread the moss covered ground and followed the scent of her perfume. The woods were not a good place for a noble lady like her, not when she was more beautiful than all the maidens in the realm. Beasts stalked these grounds and those bears and wolves or other predators were only the kindest of the animals out here. Arthur didn’t want to think about the consequences if some hunter happened upon the lovely princess.

Soon, he heard Rhaegar's song through the trees. She sang with a voice as bright a nightingale and just as pure. He slowed his pace, smiling to himself as he followed her song. But when this song ended and no other sounded, Arthur quickened his step, but still careful enough not to startle the princess. 

After a moment, a new song started.  _ The Bear and the maiden fair. _ It was not a good song for a princess, but Arthur couldn’t blame her. She was eight and ten already, but still King Aerys denied all proposal of marriage and challenges for her hand. It was no secret that he wanted to keep his daughter for Viserys, the Prince of Dragonstone. 

Arthur found Princess Rhaegar in the clearing she had favored since she was a girl. Sitting on a large stone, she played her harp with gentle fingers. A book laid at her feet on top of a woven blanket, her discarded cloak nearby. She sang louder and faster now, a smile on her face. Arthur wondered briefly if he himself was the knight the maiden called in the song. Was he the knight Princess Rhaegar wanted?

Before her song was over, a man stepped out of the treeline and into the clearing. He looked like a common man, perhaps one of the small-folk that lived in the woods. Strangely, his shirt was old, but clean. His breeches looked like soft leather and he wore no boots. From this distance, Arthur couldn’t really see much of his face, most of it covered by a bushy red beard. The man grinned and approached the Princess with a dangerous glint in his eyes, like a hunter who just spotted his prey. 

Rhaegar screamed in surprise. She jumped down from her stone, laid her harp down and swiftly drew a danger from her belt. Arthur’s own hand wrapped around the handle of his sword. He was just about to draw when the man spoke.

“What’s this? A maid pure and fair, with honey in her hair?”

Princess Rhaegar spluttered with laughter. She quickly collected herself and covered her mouth to hide the grin. She didn’t seem the slightest afraid of the stranger and that gave Arthur pause. What was going on here? 

“A bear!” The princess called out. “A bear. I called for a knight, but you’re a bear! All red and brown and covered in hair!”

It was even funnier from where Arthur hid behind a large tree. How Princess Rhaegar half sang, half shouted those verse while pretending to run away from “the bear”. The man lunged for her, knocking the knife out of her hand. She screamed again, but he pushed his large palm over her mouth and smothered her call for help. She kicked with her feet as he lifted her up, just like in the song. Rhaegar held onto him, her hands grasping at his long red hair. Something about this man seemed familiar to Arthur. 

Rhaegar moaned out as the man tossed her onto the blanket she had prepared and pinned her to the ground. He claimed her mouth next, his hands firmly around her wrists. Arthur found it hard to look away. The way she wailed in his arms, whimpered and moaned, it was something from the dreams of every man who ever laid eyes on Princess Rhaegar. The bear was bold with her, shaking her shoulders and pushing at the hem of her skirt. 

“Please!” Princess Rhaegar moaned when the large hand of the bear moved down to squeeze her small breasts. “I’m a maiden pure and fair! I’ll never dance with a hairy bear!”

The bear took hold of Rhaegar’s dress and tore her cleavage open. Rhaegar tried to cover her naked breasts, but the bear forced her arms open. He licked her red nipple and bit at her flesh as he pushed his thigh between hers. Rhaegar moaned louder as she threw her head back. She sighed, her hand in the bear’s hair. 

“A maid so pure and fair!” the bear rasped, “I’ll lick the honey from your hair!”

Arthur drew himself deeper into the shadow of the tree. He felt his own cock stiffening in his breeches, a painful throb that robbed him of his breath. He had imagined the princess naked before, but that was only in the hazy hours of the morning when he needed release form his dreams. He had never tried to touch her or think improper thoughts of her, but here he stood, watching a man dishoror her and wishing it was himself. His disgust for himself was not as overpowering as his lust for her. He watched the man press down on her, his unusually large cock stiff and leaking. 

“Call for you knight,” he told her, his rough fingers reaching between her legs. “All you’ll get is this bear, all black and brown and covered with hair.”

Rhaegar’s hand snapped down to stop his. “All red and brown,” she corrected. “Red and brown and covered in hair.”

The bear halted and stared at her. “But the song says black and brown.”

“But you don’t have black hair.” She said. “Your hair is red. So is your beard!”

“Fine, fine,” The bear replied. “Can I just continue? I don’t care which color my hair is anymore.”

She smiled at him, her hands moving fast to help him out of his shirt, exposing a chest that was just as Arthur thought, covered in red hair. The bear took her thighs and spread them apart. He took her waist in his arms and thrusted into her hard and fast. Rhaegar screamed out in pleasure, clinging onto him. It was clear she enjoyed it, her face flushed and her mouth open. She twisted under him, whimpering and sighing. 

The bear was not gentle to her. He was strong and she was slender. She seemed but a doll under his palm and he took her as if she was only a plaything. He ripped the rest of her dress down to her naval, her long white hair falling down to her waist. He soon had her atop his loins, her legs spread to either side. He thrust up again and gain, making her shout out to heaven. She screamed “my bear, my bear,” as he pounded into her, kissing her neck and her naked breasts. 

Behind the large tree, Arthur groaned as the sounds of the bear and his maiden fair roused him even more. He carefully slipped off his one gauntlet and rubbed the bulge in his breeches. It was already painfully hard. He wished she had really called out for a knight and it was him fucking her instead of her low-born lover. He leaned his head back against the tree, wishing he had jumped out and saved her from the bear, then it would be him making her moan this way. Instead, she was being roughly taken by someone who had her on her backs again, her legs in the air and moaning like a whore. 

“I’m coming,” the bear warned as he continued to dishonor her. 

“Yes!” Rhaegar maoned. “My bear, so fair!”

The bear lifted her into the air, her legs wrapped firmly around him. Her silken dress danced as she swayed in his lap and she cried out in lust when he came with a roar. Arthur came in his breeches only a moment later, his lips wide but no sound escaping. He rubbed himself free of the bliss, her soft moans still in his ears. When he could hear clearly again, Princess Rhaegar was laughing. She kissed her bear and kissed him again. She laid back on her blanket and relaxed. “My bear, so fair and covered in hair,” she whispered and pulled him down to her. 

“If I knew that growing my beard out is what makes you sigh and squeal, I would have done it sooner.” He gathered her in his arms and held her dearly to his chest. “You’re so beautiful, Rhaegar. I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

“You were perfect,” she sighed. “I like you with and without beard. All this red hair just makes the song… more appropriate.”

“Nothing about this damn song is appropriate!” The bear snorted. “You shouldn't be singing it. Next time, a real bear would come.”

“Then I’ll fight it off.”

“Or call for your knight?” the man offered.

Princess Rhaegar shook her head. “I can deal with a bear. I don’t need a knight for that.”

He sighed. “Do I ever get to be your knight?”

She kissed him. “You are my knight, Jon. You’ve always been my knight.”

Now everything fell into place. How Arthur hadn’t recognized him before was beyond him. He must have been a little distracted by Princess Rhaegar's naked breasts. Now that he looked at the bear, it was so obvious. The young Lord Connington with his fiery red beard. The dashing Lord of Griffin’s Roost. The new knight at court. Rhaegar had been fawning over him for weeks now, ever since he arrived in King’s Landing. Now she had him finally, and got herself dishonored by him. 

Arthur was getting a headache.

“Do you love me, Jon?” She asked after some more kisses. 

“Now and always,” Connington said. 

Arthur snickered. Everyman would say that to get between Princess Rhaegar’s legs.

“Why wouldn’t you ask father for my hand, then? I want to be your lady.” the princess pleaded. 

Connington sighed. “If I thought I have the slightest chance, I would have asked the moment I returned to court. Aerys thinks nothing of me. He wouldn’t give me the hand of his only daughter even if I begged him to.”

“But I think the world of you,” Rhaegar said. “Please, Jon. I really want to be your wife.”

He kissed her. “Are you sure? I’m not rich, nor am I powerful. There isn’t much I can give you.”

Rhaegar laughed. “My foolish griffin. There is only one thing I want!” She reached down between his legs and Connington gasped. “Give me this and I’ll be your faithful wife!”

“You’re impossible!” He chuckled and rolled onto her again. “And there I thought you really love me! You only want my cock!”

“It’s a beautiful cock.”

“And it’s all yours.” He kissed her deeply. “And so is my heart.”

“Good,” she nodded, “because Jon, I promise you. Marry me and I will make you king.”

Now, Arthur was really feeling his headache. Leave it to Princess Rhaegar to make even a simple love affair complicated. 

As Arthur tried to sneak to a safe distance while the lovers continued their “dance,” he thought he could never listen to the damn song again without having an headache. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at F/M and genderbend fic. I hope you enjoyed it. :-)


End file.
